Match Making Mayhem
by Great Clone
Summary: First Story! RH, HG, and RT! Non HBP Cannon. A little confusion, fun, and match making ensue when three future couples are cooped up at Grimmauld Place. Fluffy, but has a plot. May have humour in later chapters. Please Review!
1. Depressing Starts

**Mixed-up Match Makers**

_Crash. '_Crap, I always have to do that, don't I?' she thought. Whenever I see that mangy werewolf, I lose all hope and trip over everything in sight. Oh, how I love that man. He's so caring and brilliant, but at the same time he has those mischievous eyes that twinkle like Dumbledore's when he's up to something. He's lost that sparkle though, since Sirius died. His eyes look haunted; like he'll never be happy again. Oh, how so I wish I could bring that light back into his eyes, even just for a little while. But why would he want me, I'm clumsy little Nymphadora Tonks. The inept Auror who's nothing special. I'm just a little baby to him, I'll bet.

_Crash. _'Tonks is here', he thought wryly. She's such a fun person to be around. She so spirited and happy all he time and not to mention damn beautiful. But of course, who would want anything to do with me. I'm an old, poor, Lycanthrope and she's the exact opposite. Oh, how so I wish she could bring back that sparkle in my life, I really need it. I really love her. Why can't I just have a normal life, then maybe I could be cheerful, maybe even with Dora. I guess I'll never know what it would be like to be in love and have that person love you back. But, to Tonks, I'm nothing more than a nameless order member werewolf, I'll bet.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Remus and Tonks, there was a witness to both of their internal conversations. Harry Potter quietly tip-toed down the stairs of Grimmauld Place into the kitchen where he found Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were having another one of their heated arguments, this time about quidditch, while Ginny sat silently glaring at the both of them for being so loud at this ungodly hour in the morning. Harry walked over and sat next to Ginny; Ron and Hermione giving no more notice to his presence than to raise their voices even louder, if possible and were now resorting to using their limbs to 'talk' animatedly whilst involving a few "ouch"s and "watch where you put that bloody hand"s. Harry motioned for Ginny to come into the hall where it was quieter, and Ginny gratefully followed.

"We've got to do something about them. They both fancy each other and everyone except the two of them realize this" Harry said exasperatedly.

"We're talking about Ron and Hermione here, right?" questioned Ginny.

"What! No, Remus and Tonks. What in the world gave you the idea that Hermione and Ron fancy each other?" He asked looking at Ginny as if she just sprouted Hippogriff wings.

"Harry, Ron has fancied Hermione since she went to the Yule Ball with Krum and Hermione has fancied Ron since your second year. They're your bloody best friends. You can't tell me you haven't noticed this," she replied.

"Um, I…but…she and him…huh….Oh. I guess your right; but, back on topic, what about Remus and Tonks."

"Harry, we can't just ignore Ron and Hermione. They both may be being prats about it, but we've got to get them together and finally snogging, as much as I hate to picture Ron doing _that_." Ginny shuddered, "but…we can also get Tonks and Professor Lupin together, while we're at it," she included quickly as she saw how he was about to retort.

"Okay. How are we going to do this? I'm not too good in the relationships department, if you remember."

"Leave it to me. I'll think of something and after I tell you my brilliant idea, we'll set Operation Coupling into action."

As Ginny walked out of the room, preparing for the plan, she never noticed Harry watching how her hips swayed or how her hair curled just right at the ends.

* * *

While Harry and Ginny were plotting their Slytherin-like scheme, Ron and Hermione were still arguing, but now moved on to the more dangerous topic of Victor Krum.

"So now _Vicky_ is sending you love letters during summer. What's next; is gonna' ask you to marry him, now?"

"Stop calling him Vicky," she shrieked. "And no, we weren't planning on getting engaged until after I graduate." 'Oh, that should shut him up for a while,' Hermione thought evilly.

Ron's mouth was hanging wide open after she said this, while he processed what just happened. 'Hermione - getting married? Naw, right? She can't get married. She's mine! Whoa, where'd that come from? I do not fancy Hermione. Do I? Merlin, I think I do. But she's…bossy…mean…and prudish…and sweet…caring…brilliant…and - Oi, I fancy Hermione.' While Ron was going through his own inner dialogue, Hermione was thinking along the same lines.

'Hmm, I wonder why he's so upset about this. Ha, ha…he looks so adorable with his mouth open like that and his brow furrowed. No, Hermione. You can't think about that. I can't fancy Ron. He's my best friend. I decided this already. Besides, he'd never like me back anyway.'

"Hermione…Hermione…'Mione! Are you listening to me? You can't be with Vicky…I mean Krum."

"Ron, I know. I don't like Krum like that. He's just a friend. I just said that to get you to shut up. Sorry," she sighed, defeated.

"Oh, good. So, do you wanna' play some chess, then?"

Hermione looked up at his sincere face and just couldn't refuse. "Sure."

* * *

(A/N: Wow...first ever story! So, should I continue with this or not? Please Review!) 


	2. Beginning of a Scheme

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a Scheme**

****

Tonks was walking up the stairs when suddenly she bumped into something hard. And soft. That grunts. "Remus! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Merlin, I'm such an oaf." Tonks cried, worried that she hurt the man she was _just_ thinking about.

"I'm fine, Nymphadora. It's my fault too. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are _you _okay?"truly concerned about her.

"Yes, I'm all right. I was just coming to get you anyway. Dumbledore called an emergency order meeting and wants everybody here that he can find. Oh, he said everyone's alright, though," she ended quickly when she saw that he looked anxious. "Let's go, then."

"Yes, mum," he replied humorously as she started dragging him down the stairs by the arm.

"Oh, shut up you old coot. Next thing you know, you'll have a beard as long as Dumbledore and start talking in metaphors while offering sherbet lemons to a bunch of annoying little kids." She was rambling on, all the while thinking about how close she was to Remus and how good he smelt. Like cinnamon and chocolate. Yummy.

Remus was lost in his own thoughts thinking, 'There, she said it. She thinks I'm as old as Albus. Way to old for some as young and vibrant as her.' He looked at Tonks sadly thinking that she just sealed his fate.

When they finally reached the kitchen where the Order meeting was to be held, they noticed that some of the order members were looking at them oddly. Remus and Tonks looked down at their joined hands simultaneously and suddenly pulled apart, blushing. The each walked separately to their seats on either side of the table, but Remus could have sworn he saw Molly wink at him.

* * *

"Pssst, Harry, Harry! Come 'ere" called Ginny from inside the library. She was looking through some of the old Black Family spell books and came across a few fascinating charms and hexes in the process; a few of which might even be helpful in their little devious scheme.

Harry heard her calling him and walked over towards her. "Hey Ginny, find anything interesting?" questioned Harry.

"Actually, yes. I found the perfect way to get Ron and Hermione together. The only problem is, we can't do magic over the holidays. If we had to, I could probably ask Bill or Charlie or some other order member to do the spell, but we sort of need to keep this a secret."

"What is this spell exactly?" asked Harry.

"Well, they'll switch bodies. Someone says the incantation, and the next morning Ron's Hermione and Hermione's Ron when they wake-up. They'll start to understand each other better and finally stop bickering so much." she finished.

"Ginny, are you positive this will work? It sounds kind of dangerous to me. But, I do have an idea about the under-age magic thing if we're really going to go through with this. There's this spell I read about somewhere called _induco signum_ and it masks your magical signature for about an hour. It's really hard to do, though."

"That sounds like it might work. The incantation for the Body Switch Charm is _abeo corporis_. When do you think we should do it?" she asked.

"I dunno…how about tonight when they're asleep?" He looked at his new watch and noticed that it was getting late, "How about we meet in here at midnight to figure out what to do and then actually perform the spell."

"'Kay. Let's do it then. See you later; and don't forget to bring your wand," she said coyly, "you'll need it."

He stared at her as she left, feeling his face and neck heat up with a pink tinge, wondering if she even realized what she just said.

* * *

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, were finishing up their chess game. "Ha! You'll never beat me at chess, 'Mione," cried Ron triumphantly. He won easily, just like always and felt a pang of accomplishment at beating the perfect Hermione Granger at something.

"Honestly, Ronald," she started exasperatedly, "It was only because you were distracting me. I just wasn't paying attention."

"Of course. So, where did Harry and Ginny go off to? I haven't seen them in a while." He questioned while walking down the hall towards the library with Hermione by his side.

Hermione suddenly stopped and peeked into the door left cracked open and noticed that Ginny and Harry were talking with there heads bent together, quietly so no one could hear. "Ron, there right here," Hermione motioned, "I wonder what they're talking about?"

"I don't know and I don't want to see Harry that close to my baby sister. I need to see what the hell is going on," Ron snapped angrily. As he was reaching for the door, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the talking duo.

"Ron, just let them be," Hermione pleaded, "They're not doing anything wrong and we should go interrupting them, Besides, I thought you_ wanted_ the two of them to get together, What changed?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just seeing them act so friendly is kind of unsettling. It just sort of shook me up there, for a minute. Sorry," he apologized.

"You've got to let her do what she wants. She's not a baby anymore, and she hasn't been for a long time. She can, and will make her own decisions, but it is sweet that you care so much for her," she said kindly. Ron blushed and mumbled an inaudible "Thanks" before walking away and going to bed. Hermione stared after him and sighed, wondering what she was going to do with this boy, no, man of hers.

* * *

(A/N: Oooh, I wrote another chapter today! Yay! So, is it good enough to keep writing? I see that y'all are reading it, but none of you are reveiwing so I have no idea what you think. I hope to get the next xhapter up within a few days, but I might even get it up later, or it might have to wait until the weekend. :(...So PLEASE review, and It'll come faster!) 


	3. Ready, Set, Action!

**Chapter 3 (Ready, Set, Action!)**

After the Order meeting finished and everyone was dismissed, Remus and Tonks walked into the living room to have a chat. "So, Remus…what's been going on in your life these days?"

"Nothing much. I'm trying to watch over Harry, but it's tough. Sirius was always the one he went to. James and Lily named Sirius the Godfather, not me. I'm not good at this kind of thing," explained Remus, sadly.

"Nonsense. You're doing great with him. Harry's a good kid. How are you holding up since, you know?" she asked carefully.

"I'm okay. I miss him. It's like I lost him twice. Maybe I could have done something to keep him from going that night. Or better yet, if I would have realized sooner that he would never had betrayed Lily and James he would still be here. It's all my fault," he said with tears welling up in his eyes, "Merlin, I wish that he was still here. I've lost everyone I love, except for Harry, but is he next? After Dumbledore told us of the prophecy, I just couldn't help thinking that it would mean that Harry can't win. He's one of the strongest wizards I know, and he's only sixteen, but he's up against Voldemort."

"Remus, Harry can win, He's going to beat him and you haven't lost everyone. I'm still here for you," Tonks told him resolutely. By now, tears were streaming down the werewolf's face, and his head was pressed against her shoulder. Tonks let him cry until she heard that he was finished and when he pushed away, embarrassed, she grabbed his chin and tilted his head so that he was looking at her.

"Don't you dare feel ashamed. I've done my own fair share of crying over Sirius, and it's perfectly normal and healthy that you did this," announced Tonks, determinedly.

"Thanks," replied Remus with a small smile, "you've helped a lot."

"It was nothing. I care about you and that's what friends are for, right?" she proclaimed with an unnoticeable sad glint in her eye, "So, buck up, mate, and get a good night's rest. You look like the walking dead."

As Tonks softly padded up the stairs and to her bedroom, she didn't here Remus' soft reply, "Yeah, that's what friends are for."

* * *

Ginny was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and waiting for midnight to come. She couldn't believe that she and Harry were working_ together_ just them! She glanced back over at her clock and saw that it was 11:55. She got up and put her bathrobe on before walking down the steps, making sure not to make them creak. She arrived at the library and saw Harry already in there, waiting. She walked in and noticed that Harry didn't hear her, so she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?" she said, stifling a giggle. 

Harry jumped almost a foot out of the chair before turning around with a look of relief on his face, seeing only Ginny. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. So, what's the plan?" questioned Ginny.

"We're going to each perform the Magic Masking charm and I'll go back up to my room and perform the spell on Ron, and you'll go and do it to Hermione. The only catch is that we have to do it at the exact same time, so I brought you a muggle watch. I set the timer's on both to go off in exactly five minutes, and right when you hear it beep, perform the charm. When we finish, let's meet back here. Remember, _abeo corporis _is the spell. Just flick your wrist and bring your wand up as your saying it. Understand?" Harry explained.

Ginny nodded.

"So, let's do the masking spell first, then. Say _induco signum. _Ready, go," said Harry. They both saw that the charm worked as their wands glowed light blue for a moment. The pair parted ways and did the spell as specified. Ron and Hermione had no outward signs of change, but they would see if it worked when morning came. Harry and Ginny walked back to the library, and each sat down on one pf the chairs.

"That went well, I guess. So, when are we going to start working on Remus and Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking, and I believe it would be best if we waited awhile before attempting anything with them. We have enough on our hands with Ron and Hermione as it is, and all that extra work would be a little tiresome. Do you agree?" questioned Ginny.

"Er-, yeah. That sounds okay. I wonder how Hermione and Ron will react…" mused Harry, "Do you think they'll get mad at us?"

"At first, yeah. They'll be furious, but in the end when they're together and happy, they'll appreciate what we did. I hope," Ginny said, nervously.

"I hope so, too. For our sake; Voldemort is a piece of cake compared to an angry Ron and Hermione. If I had a knut for every time their fights cleared out the common room, I'd be a rich man," Harry said, quietly laughing, "I guess we should go to bed, then. See you in the morning, Gin. Night."

"G'night Harry!" she called as he was leaving. 'Nice arse.' was her final thought before going up to bed herself, 'Wouldn't mind seeing it more often.'

* * *

"Get up, Get UP!" shouted a loud Mrs. Weasley at breakfast, "Time to eat. Ron, get your lazy bum out of bed before I do it for you!" she exclaimed while passing by the boys' room door, which was across from, as luck would have it, the girls' room. Hermione sleepily got out of bed, before standing up and looking around. She noticed that the walls weren't the same colour as when she went to sleep last night, and upon further inspection, neither was anything else. She frantically looked around for anything she recognized, when her eyes rested on a sleeping figure. By now, she was a little more awake, but still a little drowsy. She carefully walked over towards the bed, and looked at the face, currently covered by a pillow. She bent her head down until it was a few inches from the person's face, when his bright green eyes suddenly popped open. She screamed, thinking that her voice sounded a little deeper than usual, but chalked it up to it being too early, while Harry was screaming as well. When they both realized it was only one another, Hermione started shooting Harry with rapid-fire questions. "What are you doing here?" "What am _I_ doing here?" Why do I sound so different?" "Why do I feel taller?" were just a few being asked. 

"Er, stop, mate. Number one, this is my room. Two, I dunno. Three and four, well, you might have to figure that one out on your own." Harry finished, chuckling.

Hermione quickly looked into the mirror and shook her head. No, she couldn't be seeing _his_ face, there. She looked again, and promptly sat down on the side of the bed, "Oh my…what is going on? This must be a dream."

Meanwhile, Ron was currently waking up from his own comfortable bed at the sound of the muffled yells. He groggily rubbed his eyes before falling off the edge. This in turn, woke Ginny up who sat up from bed and looked around wildly. "What happened?" she asked, still full of sleep.

"I dunno. One second I was there, and now I'm here - wait, why are _you_ in my room?" he inquired with narrowed eyes. As he tried to push himself off the ground, he felt something different. He looked down and almost fainted. Why did he have 'girly parts'? And why was he in a dress. He crazily jumped up, still tangled in the sheets before looking in a hand mirror on the vanity. He pulled it up in front of his face, and gulped loudly before looking. What he finally saw made him look again, and when he realized that that face was_ him_, he passed out.

Ginny was looking at him, amused and secretly glad that the spell worked. She got up and hastily threw on a robe before running over to Harry and Ron's room to see how Hermione was doing.

* * *

A/N- Chapter three is up! Thanks to those who reviewed. It really motivates me. Sorry that the writing isn't very good, and that the plot isn't very original, but I need some practice, and fluff is fun! Oh, and I forgot a disclaimer, so: I own nothing exept the plot. And even then, it's not very original. Thanks, and please review. Oh, I need a Beta, so email me if you'd be willing to help! 


End file.
